themonsterattackstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelpie
The Kelpie is a monster in The Monster Attacks series. It doesn't make any real appearances yet, but in the epilogue of The Monster Attacks 2, a video camera is found at Loch Ness, Scotland. The tape depicts a woman walking along the shores of Loch Ness during a beach outing; she's wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a bra. When a tourist attempts to help the "lost girl" get home, he's brutally murdered by the creature. Appearances Aside from the tape explained above, the monster makes some film appearances, though no REAL appearances have been made yet, though they may or may not make an appearance in The Monster Attacks 3. In the epilogue of The Monster Attacks 2, a series of morbid and gruesome deaths caught on tape are posted on YouTube and elsewhere on the Internet. One of them, posted on YouTube on January 3, 2003, depicts a British woman walking on the beach toward Loch Ness, only to turn toward the cameraman and then attack him, growing fangs, claws, and adhesive skin. The cameraman runs off, only to be tackled by the woman and shredded off-camera. A second video that was posted on August 4, 2005 depicted the same British woman walking toward some random bystanders and asks for help to get home. When the people comply, the woman suddenly attacks and kills the cameraman. The girl later attacks the other people before looking down at the camera and roaring at it. Another video showed an attempt by a pair of Taliban gunmen to blow up some tourists in a boat in a terrorist attack. However, they run into the same British woman and try to rape her, but she bites the cameraman's arm. The terrorists later switch plans and kidnap her, putting a potato sack over her head and tying her to a tree. They then make a ransom video, but the girl breaks free and kills one of the gunmen and then chases the other one into the loch, where he's brutally mauled and eaten offscreen. The third video shows a herd of horses swimming in the lake while two British and three American tourists videotape the herd. Suddenly, one of the British tourists tapes what appears to be a woman swimming behind one of the horses. In the next frame, the woman disappears and then pulls the horses under, devouring them one by one. In 2009, a fourth video showed some Russian tourists running away from the British woman, who is roaring and running after them. The cameraman, a 32-year old woman, hides in a cave with her boyfriend, but they're ultimately discovered and brutally killed. In 2010, a new video starring Bill Wiese shows up on Youtube. This video showed Bill Wiese and his wife Annette driving down the road with a motorcycle they bought from a motorcycle dealership at 8:00 PM. Suddenly, they see a huge animal resembling a bipedal demonic horse and a woman cross the road, who roars at them. Bill stops the motorcycle and makes the sign of the cross, commanding the creature to not attack him. The monster obeys and leaves them be, crossing the road and letting the Wieses be. Suddenly, the creature reappears further down, this time ignoring the family completely (it also looks completely human too); it just walks toward the lake and dives underwater cannon-ball style. In 2011, a new video surfaced; this one showed US Marines firing at something moving in the water. A few frames later, the Marines are seen emerging from the lake after a swim. Suddenly, the cameraman is attacked by the British girl, who pulls him underwater and shreds him to pieces. Finally, on August 17, 2012, immediately after the events of the novel, a newer video surfaced on YouTube showing some tourists and residents searching for the creature, but end up finding a woman tied to a tree; evidently, she was a sacrifice to the creature by some cult group. They try to save her, but the monster distracts them by splashing in the lake. While one tourist stays behind to rescue the woman, the others try to catch the animal. Unfortunately, the others don't know the monster has left the lake and is somewhere on the beach. Consequently, the monster leaps out from behind a tree, which kills him with a hatchet. In the same video, one of the tourist's friends, the man's girlfriend, finds the guy's body and takes the camera. She tries to rescue the woman too, but the creature chases after her, prompting her to run away. A few minutes later, she comes back to rescue the woman. She unties the woman from the tree and guides her toward the cabin by the lakeside, only to be seen by the creature, who chases her, along with everyone else, into the cabin, ending the video. The Kelpie doesn't make any real appearances until the sequel itself. Trivia *The Wiese Family incident is a reference to two sightings: the Saint Columba Incident and a sighting made by Hugh Grant. *The 2010 video is a reference to Wendigo: American Cannibal in Lost Tapes.